22 Sleigh Ride
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo seek shelter during a storm. Author's Warning: Sexual content may offend readers. 22nd in the series


**Sleigh Ride**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Winter weather had come to Walnut Grove and the brown prairie was covered with white, fluffy snow. It was the week before Christmas and Almanzo decided it was high time to take his beloved on that promised sleigh ride. When he arrived at the Ingalls farm he found Charles hauling firewood to the house.

"Afternoon Mr. Ingalls."

"Afternoon Almanzo. A bit chilly for a social call, isn't it?"

"I was hopin you would let me take Beth on a sleigh ride."

"I don't know Almanzo…weather like this; a blizzard could blow up any minute."

"Not a storm cloud in the sky Sir. I promise if it looks like snow I'll bring her right back."

Charles shook his head and smiled. He knew better than to try and convince Almanzo of something once he got his mind made up. "All right, but even a hint of snow and you head right back here."

"Thank you Sir."

Almanzo stepped out of the sleigh and followed Charles into the house. He loved the little house on Plum Creek. He had enjoyed many fine suppers around the kitchen table and Charles playing the fiddle by lamplight.

"Hello Almanzo," said Caroline.

"Hello Mrs. Ingalls."

"Half-pint," Charles called up the ladder.

"Yes Sir."

"Almanzo's here."

Laura had already heard Manly's voice and hoped he was there to follow through on his promise. "I'll be right down."

She appeared downstairs. "Hi Manly."

"Howdy Beth. Ya wanna join me on a sleigh ride?"

"You bet I do," she said with a smile.

"Ya better dress warm. It's a cold one."

Laura put on her long coat over her clothes. She grabbed her hat and tucked her left hand into her muffler.

"Remember Almanzo, one hint of snow," reminded Charles.

"Oh Pa, we'll be fine. I'm not a baby you know."

"I still want the two of you to be careful."

"We will," she replied.

"Why don't you take the corn bread and molasses in case you get hungry," suggested Caroline.

"Thanks Ma."

Laura grabbed the package off the counter and took the jar of molasses out of the cupboard. She kissed her parents goodbye before following Manly outside.

Covered in warm bear skins, the young couple headed out. The sound of sleigh bells filled the air. They rode past the lake which had already been frozen for two weeks. Almanzo kept one eye on Beth and one on the sky.

As they huddled together, they shared their dreams of what the future might hold, each thrilled the other would play a part in it.

"How big of a farm do you want Manly?"

"I reckon 150 to 200 acres would feed the house and give us plenty of money in the bank."

"I guess I'll be a busy woman then," she said with a smirk.

Flashing his crooked smile at her he replied, "Pretty much, between the farm and all the young'uns I plan on havin."

"Aren't I enough?" she teased.

"Ya know ya are Beth, it's just I'm used to a big family. Eliza Jane and I ain't seen any of um for two years now."

She rubbed his arm. "I know. I hope I get to meet them someday."

Dark gray clouds blew in and the temperature began to drop rapidly. Almanzo looked up with concern at the now stormy sky.

"Fun's over. Looks like a storm's headed our way. Hold on, I'm gonna try to get back as fast as I can." She nodded and grabbed onto the right side of the sleigh. "Ha! Ha!" he called to his Morgans.

The horses raced back towards town. A nervous Almanzo looked around at the ever darkening sky. "Dagburnit!" he cursed as the first snowflakes fell to the ground. "I never shoulda come out this far."

Laura became anxious. "We'll make it back, won't we?"

"Don't wanna risk it; the wind's pickin up. It's gonna be one heck of a storm."

Laura thought for a moment. "The old Edwards place is the closest."

Almanzo nodded. "All right. Tell me how to get there."

Laura and Almanzo felt relieved to have made it to the Edwards farm. Three inches of snow had fallen by the time they got there and it was falling harder all the time. The strong gusts of wind made it difficult to see. It was a good thing Laura knew where she was going.

She paced the floor of the Edwards's kitchen, looking out the window towards the barn for some sight of Manly. She knew how dangerous weather like this could be.

She ran to the door when it flew open and hugged Almanzo tightly. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed.

"I'm all right Beth, just cold."

"I started a fire. Why don't you come sit over here?"

She led him to the floor in front of the fireplace where she had laid down the bear skins from the sleigh.

"Mmmm, that's better," he said as he rubbed his hands together. He pulled off his wet boots and wiggled his toes.

"I guess it's a good thing Ma told us to take some food."

"We'll have to ration it. We might be here until morning." Laura nodded. "I'm sorry Beth. I shoulda listen to your pa. He told me not to take ya out today."

"It's okay Manly. We found shelter and there's plenty of firewood to keep us warm. I just hope…" Her words trailed off.

"What?"

"I just hope Pa didn't go out looking for us."

"With as fast as that storm blew up, I doubt it. I'm sure he's safe at home."

He pulled her into an embrace and they sat together in silence listening to the howling blizzard outside, and hoping it would end as quickly as it had started.

Three hours later the storm was still raging. Almanzo found a half empty kerosene lamp and lit it with some matches he had in his pocket.

"We can use this lamp for a while," he said, "but we should turn in early so we don't waste the kerosene."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving."

Laura cut up some of the corn bread and spread molasses on it. They sat by the fire, eating and drinking water from his canteen. Almanzo went to the window often and would come back shaking his head, getting more and more concerned the harder the snow fell. He grabbed his hat and coat and stomped on his boots.

"I'm gonna get some more firewood. Looks like we'll need it." A frown covered his face as he headed out the door.

He piled the wood next to the fireplace. "We'll havta take turns watchin the fire." Laura nodded. "Why don't ya try to get some sleep and I'll wake ya when it's time."

She stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. "It'll be all right."

He nodded, but he wasn't sure. And she wasn't the one who was going to hear it from Charles the next day. Almanzo held her close and pecked her on the cheek.

"You have a good sleep," he said.

Laura sat down on the floor and untied her boots, slipping them off. Her hands went up to the pins holding her bun in place. She unrolled her hair and smoothed it out with her fingers.

"I like when ya wear your hair down," said Almanzo. "It looks real nice."

"Thank you," she replied, the darkness hiding the scarlet color in her cheeks.

She laid down between the warm bear skins and tried to sleep. The sound of the howling wind and the swirling snow hitting the windows caused her to pray the storm would soon be over and that her pa hadn't gone out searching for them. She drifted off, dreaming of Manly and the future he had told her about.

Almanzo watched her sleep for a while. Her tiny body seemed lost under the covers. Her long, reddish-brown hair framed her tranquil face and Laura's soft, pink lips seemed to beg for his kiss. Almanzo slid out of his chair and crawled along the hard, wood floor. He knelt down next to the sleeping Laura and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. He shuddered as he felt her soft lips against his. He placed another gentle kiss on her freckled cheek, and then walked across the room to view the storm through the window.

He listened to the silence as the wind died down. He was thankful the storm would be over before morning. A crackle from the fireplace made him glance over at Laura again. He strolled back to his chair and took his place as guard. He would wake her soon, but for now he enjoyed watching her sleep.

He had never thought he would feel such love for her. She was just a schoolgirl when they met. They had always been close friends who shared an interest in horses and farming, but he had always seen himself as more of an older brother to her than a suitor. Then she changed. She became a teacher and her childish ways were left behind. He had silently watched those changes, never expecting them to bring him to where he now stood — deeply and head over heels in love with her.

Almanzo had worked hard to win her father's approval. Charles had always been suspicious of his intentions towards Laura, and when his feelings for her began to change it was gaining Charles's acceptance that he feared most. But the acceptance came and things looked like they would go Almanzo's way; until he asked Laura to marry him.

Charles refused to allow them to get married right away. Laura was too young to know what she wanted out of life. Their disagreement drove the young couple apart. He left Walnut Grove to start a new life on his own. Fate and a little motherly interference brought them back together; and when it was over, Charles agreed Laura and Almanzo could marry when she turned seventeen, instead of waiting for two years.

Almanzo struggled with his ever growing attraction to Laura. He would often find excuses so they wouldn't be alone together. He knew Laura was disappointed, but he could not allow his inability to control the desires inside him, to ruin what he had worked so hard for.

It was time for him to get some sleep, but he didn't wish to wake her. He knelt down beside her again and smiled. He tapped her shoulder and her eyelids blinked open.

"Mmmm, is it time to get up already?" she asked.

"Afraid so, but the good news is the storm will be over soon. I'll have ya home by breakfast time."

"Good, Pa will be happy."

"I don't think he'll be happy with me."

"Don't worry so much," she said getting out from underneath the covers. "Right now, you need to get some rest."

"I threw some logs on the fire about half an hour ago, so you should be all set for a bit."

"Thank you kind sir," she said with a curtsey.

He chuckled. "Wake me in three hours."

She nodded and wandered over to the window to see what it looked like. There was at least two feet of snow on the ground, but the flakes were now small and falling lightly. The wind had gone away and all that was left was the beauty of a world covered in snow.

Laura knew she should have been more anxious about being forced to seek shelter, but how could she be afraid with Manly there to protect her. She glanced over at his sleeping form. His face was turned towards the fireplace, but she could see the outline of his body under the covers. 'How did I even get here?' she wondered.

It had been two years since they met; two years since she accidentally called him Manly and he had in turn christened her Beth. She had loved him from that first moment, but was frustrated to find he saw her as a child. It had taken a great deal of time and her first teaching job to change all that. She remembered the excited and nervous feeling she got when Pa told her he thought Almanzo might be in love with her. And that night at the church social they had shared their first kiss. She would never forget it.

She gazed down at the diamond in her engagement ring as it sparkled in the firelight. She had never been happier. Being Almanzo's wife was all she had dreamed about. But she knew Almanzo's desire to get married right away would be an obstacle they must overcome.

Laura had finally convinced Almanzo to speak to Charles. The result was disastrous. Charles would not give his permission for them to marry before she was eighteen and Almanzo forced her to choose between the two of them. When she refused to follow him, Almanzo left town without saying goodbye.

It was a hard time for Laura, as she struggled to get Almanzo out of her heart. She went to Sleepy Eye to help her sister Mary with the new blind school, figuring it might help occupy her mind. She didn't know Almanzo was living there too; and when she found out, she left for home, crying that she knew it was over between them.

The night Pa came to tell her Almanzo was suffering from pneumonia, was harder than all the days she had spent without him. She feared Almanzo would die without knowing how much she loved him. Charles brought Laura to Sleepy Eye to care for the ailing Almanzo. When he awoke, she professed her love for him. As he clasped her hands in his, he told her he would wait no matter how long it took, because there would never be another woman in his life.

Little did they know how hard the waiting would be.

Laura walked over to where Almanzo laid on the floor. She stared at his wavy blond hair, wanting to touch it, but afraid she would wake him. She knelt beside him and listened to his deep, steady breathing. Holding her hair back with one hand, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Almanzo rolled over and opened his eyes. Still half asleep, he thought he was dreaming when he saw Laura kneeling over him.

"Beth…" he said with a look of confusion, "whatcha doin?"

Laura felt the blush rising up her face. She wished she had a good explanation. "Uh…I…uh…"

He smiled at her, realizing what she had been up to. He propped himself up on one arm, the lump in his throat hard to swallow as he gazed into her eyes. His hand came up to her face. She shuddered when she felt his fingertips on her cheek. His fingers traveled up into her hair and went down to the very tips which were well past her shoulders.

His heart was racing and he could feel the excitement within him growing. He leaned in closer to her, but stopped within millimeters of her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

He pulled her on top of him, her body molding to his. They kissed; her mouth opening when she felt his lips on hers, their tongues exploring each other. His breathing came in rapid breathes now as the excitement grew. She felt his manhood against her body, pressing ever harder to be released. She was scared; scared of the unknown and of what she knew to be wrong. But she couldn't pull herself away; couldn't control the passion inside her.

His hands flowed up and down her body, feeling her arms, her legs, her hair. He brought her down to the floor now and hovered over her. He buried his face in her hair; that long, beautiful, sweet smelling, reddish-brown hair that shimmered in the firelight. His lips traveled down to her neck and placed soft, wet kisses there. She felt her heart would burst through her chest it was beating so hard, and she wondered if she would ever be able to catch her breath again.

Almanzo brought his face up to meet hers. Looking into Laura's eyes, he saw the passion they both felt. How could this young woman arouse such feelings in him? He had never wanted anyone like this before. He was breathing so fast he thought he might pass out. He felt her chest heaving underneath him. Her deep chocolate eyes scanned his now sweaty face as his body reminded her again of the passion between them.

No longer able to keep his lips from hers, his head flowed down closer to her and she felt his hot, wet lips over her mouth. She eagerly accepted his kiss as her fingers ran though his wavy, blond mane.

How could this be happening to her? Was this what being a woman was like —uncontrollable urges and desires; having someone right on top of you, but yearning to bring him even closer. Without thinking, her hands traveled down his back. When she felt the edge of his belt, she stopped suddenly, afraid to go any farther.

Almanzo pulled back, and for a moment Laura was hurt, thinking he was ending this special moment between them. He knelt beside her and grabbed her hands to help her up.

"Kneel next to me," he said with a voice full of emotion.

She was confused, but still obeyed, curious as to what he would do next. Almanzo glanced at the red floral dress she had bought for her job in Curry. It fit every curve of her now developed body. He scanned those curves with desire as Laura watched him. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and rubbed her shoulders. His breathing was calmer, but his heart was pounding so loud he knew Laura must hear it. He stared at the buttons on the bodice of her dress and then back up to her face. She knew what he was about to do, and she knew she should stop it; but she did nothing, said nothing to tell Almanzo she wanted him to stop.

His long fingers unfastened the top three buttons and then waited for an objection. He continued down the length of her bodice. She watched his face as he got closer and closer to the last button. He pulled the bodice away to reveal her creamy white shoulders. Still she said nothing; only stared at him, breathing erratically.

Almanzo planted tender kisses on her bare shoulders. He knew it was wrong for them to be together like this, but he had fought against his growing attraction to Laura for months now, and he had lost the will to continue his battle as they knelt by the fire waiting for the storm to pass. Laura knew she should be appalled by their behavior, but her desire to experience these feelings was too strong.

His kisses continued, but she pushed him back, worrying him that he had gone too far and she would reject him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her hand over his mouth.

Her fingers traveled down to the buttons on his flannel shirt. She unfastened every one without looking at them, her eyes focused on his face. His breathing became faster and faster the farther down she went. She tugged on his shirt to release it from his pants and unfastened the two remaining buttons. She pulled the shirt down his arms to reveal his hairy chest and broad shoulders. He swallowed hard, his anticipation growing. Her hands traveled up his bare arms and then her fingertips traveled through the hair on his chest. Almanzo gasped, dipping his head backwards. She saw his lower lip trembling as he struggled to breathe.

Laura placed soft kisses on his neck, chest, and belly. Almanzo had to lean back on his arms for support. His mind was swimming. He no longer knew where he was. All he was sure of was that Laura and he were together; the rest of the world was far away, and even the dying fire could not chill them.

They sat up on their knees and began kissing and caressing each other. Almanzo picked her up and laid her back down on the bear skins. He knelt over her for a moment. His mind reeling from the excitement, he laid on top of her. She gasped as she felt the strong throbs of his manhood against her, and for the first time Laura looked afraid.

Almanzo jumped back and crawled away from her like a crab, landing on his backside. He stared at the scene in front of him — Laura who now seemed so young, lying partially naked on the floor. Frantic, he grabbed at his shirt and pulled it back on.

"Oh my God, Beth…" he panted. "I'm so sorry…I can't believe I…" He couldn't even say it out loud.

His mind now crystal clear, he was livid over his lack of self-control. He walked over to the window, his head lowered in shame, so he wouldn't have to stare at her anymore.

Laura fastened her bodice and smoothed out her hair. Almanzo tensed up when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I can't believe I took advantage of ya like that," he said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I coulda left it alone when I woke up and saw you over me, but I didn't."

"It was my kiss that woke you."

"Kissin is one thing, but this is another." He stared out the window as he continued. "I'll understand if ya don't wanna see me again."

"Not see you again, are you crazy! It took me two years to get you to notice me. I'm not going to give you up that easily."

"You deserve better. I'm not a man; I'm no better than an animal that can't control its instincts."

She flipped him around to look at her. He saw the angry fire in her eyes. As she spoke, she waved her finger at him. "Now you listen to me, Almanzo Wilder; I didn't object, not even once. I wanted the same thing you did. Does that make me some kind of animal too?"

"Beth, I didn't mean…"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I just shared something beautiful with the man I love, and no one is going to compare the tenderness between us to what a couple of wolves do in the forest."

Her sudden anger now gone, she softened her tone. "Please don't blame yourself. I felt it too. I'm glad you were smart enough to stop it before we did something we would surely regret, but please don't be sorry about what happened between us." She paused and glanced down at the floorboards before returning her eyes to his face. "I'm not."

Laura's last words shocked him. She had to admit they surprised her too. All she felt was deep love for him. It reaffirmed that there would never be another man in her life.

He offered her a weak smile. "Ya know I've been fightin those feelins for months now. I'm afraid to be alone with ya. I never wanna hurt ya; I hope ya know that."

"I do," she said.

Laura rubbed his arms, still not confident she would be able to kiss him again without wanting more.

"How about I cut up the rest of the corn bread?"

She could still sense his embarrassment as his eyes looked beyond her to the fireplace. "Sounds good," he answered. "I could eat a bear."

Laura looked out the window. "Well you won't have to because the snow has stopped."

They decided not to sit down next to the fireplace. Instead they put on their coats and ate at the kitchen table. They spoke not a word, but when their eyes locked they each knew the other person was thinking of the passion they had just shared.

In the morning, Almanzo cleared a small path to the barn so he could hitch up his horses. A short time later he returned to the house and found Laura ready to go.

She smiled when she saw him. "Is it time?" she asked.

He nodded. Laura slipped her hands into her muffler and walked towards the door. Almanzo stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."

"You mean us. I wanted it too, Manly. I know it's wrong, but I'm glad we were forced to come here," she said. "I've never felt so close to you as I did last night." Her boldness frightened her. How could one man have such power over her?

"I know. I felt it too. But I promise it won't ever happen again..." he gave her a crooked smile, "at least not until we're married anyway."

Just the thought of being his wife filled her eyes with tears of joy. He bent down and placed a small, but tender kiss on her lips before they braved the cold outdoors to make it back to her parents' house by breakfast time.

It was a scary ride for the nervous Almanzo who was going to face Charles when he got to the Ingalls farm. He had worked so hard to win Charles's approval and now he feared it would all be lost. Laura could see the anxiety on his face. She tried to reassure him, but she too was concerned about what Pa would have to say.

The sound of sleigh bells in the front yard made Charles and Caroline dash outside.

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed Caroline when she saw them.

"I'm sorry you were so worried Ma," Laura said from the sleigh. She hopped out and hugged her. "The storm came up too quick and we had to race to the old Edwards farm." She turned to Charles. "I really am sorry Pa. I didn't mean to worry you so."

Charles's steady glare was on Almanzo. "Caroline, take Laura inside. Almanzo and I have to talk."

Almanzo stepped out of the sleigh and came to stand next to Charles, ready to take his punishment. "I'm sorry Sir. I…I went out too far yesterday and we got caught in the storm. I didn't want to risk tryin to get back here."

"If you want to be foolish with your life Almanzo, that's your business. But don't be foolish with Laura's. Caroline was up half the night worried about her. And I didn't get too much sleep either."

Almanzo felt the lump in his throat. "I shoulda listened to ya. If I had, none of this woulda happened." Almanzo shook his head. "Mr. Ingalls, I ain't never been in love before, and I didn't think it would be Laura when I did fall in love. But by God I love her more than anythin, and I hope ya know I would never intentionally do anythin to hurt her or put her in danger."

Charles softened towards him. "When Caroline and I were courting, I would sneak over to her house and climb the trellis up to her bedroom window and kiss her goodnight. I'm sure Papa Holbrook woulda whipped me but good if he found out." He smiled thinking back to it. "I remember what it's like to be young and in love Almanzo. That's why I'm so hard on you. But if you promise me you won't ever do anything like that again, I won't say another word."

"Thank you Sir. You have my word that it won't happen again." Almanzo extended his right arm and the men shook hands.

He slapped Almanzo on the back. "Good, now let's get in the house. Caroline's got breakfast ready and I'm sure you're starving."

The two men walked in and both Laura and Caroline were relieved to see the smiles on their faces. That morning when they all sat down at the table, they thanked God the young couple had made it home safely, and hoped they would hear only good news when they made their way into town tomorrow for church services.

Right after breakfast Almanzo said goodbye to the Ingalls family. He wanted to check on Eliza Jane and let her know he was all right. Laura grabbed her shawl and followed him out.

"I'll see you in church tomorrow," she said.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "It seems like an eternity till then."

His lips found hers and the cold weather was forgotten. He pulled back as the events of the previous night flooded his thoughts. He hopped into his sleigh and dashed off towards home.

Laura watched until the black sleigh disappeared over the hill. She wondered if she would ever be able to kiss him again without thinking of the closeness they shared. She twirled the engagement ring around her finger. How would they make it through the next eight months? These feelings were all so new to her, and they scared her at times too. It seemed not long ago she was running around the schoolyard, and now she was on the brink of womanhood, preparing herself to be Almanzo's wife. Would she be ready on that day? She hoped so; because being his wife was all she ever wanted to be.


End file.
